TotalDrama9 : Die or Live
9th season by Przemek9514.New rules,ideas etc.This season will be another ! New system of voting! Start - 20.06.2012 *place : beach in Turkey *Teams : Killer Sharks and Screaming Tourists *Host : Przemek9514 as Samantha and Rachel *Co-Host : TDFANFRENCH as Maryvette *main Judge : Przemek9514 *another judges : #Catherine - 1st,2nd,3rd episode #Johan - 4th episode #Julie - 5th episode Contestants : *'Przemek9514 '''as' Ania''' *'Mocky74 '''as' Julie''' *'Anete '''as' Martha''' *'Jarrod '''as' Leanne''' *Catherine as Catherine *Courtneybarf as''' Oliwia *Emonga as Emonga *Owen Lover as Russel''' *BarBar as Ken *'TDFANFRENCH '''as' Johan''' *'EnzoFrench '''as' Oswald''' *KatieSaltTD as Beau *'GwenFan120 '''as' Demetria''' *'Sarah7545 '''as' Sarah''' Hardcandyania.png|Ania Beau.png|Beau : ELIMINATED C by tdfanfrench-d552oeh.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED demetria_by_gwenfan120-d54awcv.png|Demetria Human version of Emonga.png|Emonga : ELIMINATED Johan2012.jpg|Johan new_ref__3_by_mocky74-d527ycq.png|Julie Billes.png|Ken : ELIMINATED 152px-Leanne by cavi.png|Leanne Martha.png|Martha Oliwia love ;dd.png|Oliwia : ELIMINATED Oswald.jpg|Oswald GiftForOwen-Lover.jpg|Russel Sarah without background.png|Sarah Elimination Table Extra Challange - Get Golden Ticket *Challange : You can do a group photo of Die or Live's contestants. *Prices : 1st place - golden ticket *golden ticket - This is ticket which can save you from elimination.You can use this ticket only 1 time *another places : be safe in 2nd episode. *!!!! Picture must get min 20/30 points to get the price ! The contestant with picture which dont't get more 20 points will get only 2 extra points in 2nd episode ! 1st episode *Challange : Your contestant must have swimsuit. *Winner : Screaming Toursits *Loser : Killer Sharks *Bottom 2 : Johan and Oswald *Eliminated : Ken Leanne in her swim suit by friends4everandchees-d4u52kp.png|Leanne OLCIAAA.png|Olivia Bar.jpg|Ken Julieswimsuit.png|Julie 140px-Ania-totaldramaflame2ndepisode.png|Ania Catherine1.png|Catherine Human Emonga's swimsuit.png|Emonga Swimsuit.jpg|Russel Sarah Swimsuit.png|Sarah swimmingmartha;*.png|Martha demetria__s_swimwear_by_gwenfan120-d54bm4r.png|Demetria 1st Episode - points/results Voting Amy and Thomas are in Bottom 2 ! Who should stay in show ? Who should STAY in show ? Johan is going home ! (Votes on Johan) Oswald is going home ! (Votes on Oswald) # Demetria # Catherine # Russel KEN QUIT ! |podpis= }} 2nd Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like TOURIST ! for example must have camera,funny t-shirt idk I bet that your pics will be amazing :D *Winner : Killer Sharks *Loser : Screaming Tourists *Bottom2 : Oliwia *Eliminated : Beau DemetriaTourist.png Johantourist.jpg New Jork.png Emonga tourist.png Leanne challange.png Tourist.jpg Toourism.png Oswald.png martha2.png hardcavationaniaasmadonnahard.png k.png Sarah Tourist outfit.png 2nd episode - results 3rd Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like sailor. *Winner : Screaming Tourists *Loser : Killer Sharks *Bottom2: Russel *Eliminated : Emonga Sailor.png Emonga sail.png Sailor.jpg Leanne sailor.png sailorania.png Oliwia Has a CAPITAN!.png Edwdwe.png Catherinegjh.png Sarah sailor outfit.png Demetria1.png 413638 3327941278350 160414767 o.jpg 3rd episode - results 4th episode *Challange : Your contestant must have Hawaii dress/out ! *Winner : Killer Sharks *Loser : Screaming Tourists *Bottom2 : Martha *Eliminated : Oliwia Leanne hawaiian dress.png Hawaii.png Sarah Hawaii Outfit.png P6220261.JPG Przechwytywanie.JPG 640px-HawaiiDressOliwia.png gg.png Catherinegccc.png DemetriaHawaiianStyle.png Russelhawaaii.jpg Demetriasucks.png 4th episode - results 5th episode *Challange : You contestant must have all blue or pink clothes. *Winner : Screaming Tourists *Loser : Killer Sharks *Bottom2 : Russel *Eliminated : Catherine Leanne in pink.png Blue.png blueania.png Sarah pink.png Blue Clothes.jpg DemetriaispreattyX).png BlueJohan.jpg oswaldblue.jpg catherineisthebest.png DemetriaBlue.png 5th episode - results 6th episode *Challange : Your contestant must have pyjamas. Pajamas.png Voting Amy and Thomas are in Bottom 2 ! Who should stay in show ? Who should STAY in show ? Johan is going home ! (Votes on Johan) Oswald is going home ! (Votes on Oswald) # Demetria # Catherine # Russel KEN QUIT ! |podpis= }} Everyday new pool :3 ^.^ Which team will loose today ? Killer Shakrs Screaming Tourists